totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nienawiść to dziecięce słowo
Totalna Porażka: Powrót Legend - Odcinek 2 "Nienawiść to dziecięce słowo" Na dachu stadionu stoi dumny z siebie Chris McLean, a w cieniu za nim stoi pewny "jegomość". ???: Te, McLean masz farta że udało Ci się ruszyć z programem! Chris popijając swoje ulubione macchiato. Chris: Zawsze daje radę, więc nie wiem w czym problem. ???: Dostał swoją porcje leków? Chris uśmiechnął się pod nosem. ???: Hm? Chris: Zgodnie z Twoim życzeniem, żadnej porcji. ???: Dobra robota. Pilnuj tego dalej w tym sezonie, a sowicie Ci to wynagrodzę. Ja znikam. Chris: Nie ma problemu. Rzucił od niechcenia. Chris: Więc ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... ???: Porzuć to durne wprowadzenie. Oglądajcie... Chris uniósł szczęśliwy ręce do góry. Chris: Totalną Porażke! POWRÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓT GWIAZD! Stadion, przed wyzwaniem. Plik:Słodziaki.png Plik:Ponuraki.png Tradycyjnie przed samym wyzwaniem w programie zawodnicy mają troche wolnego czasu na rozluźnienie się po ostatnich ekscesach w reality-show. Poprzedni odcinek był bardzo emocjonujący. Mało kto zwracał uwagę na jakikolwiek podział drużyn poza samymi zadaniami, starali się wszyscy wyjątkowo między sobą znaleźć bratnie dusze i może nawet zdobywać cenne informacje? Chelsea wraz z Kim wybrały się do starej opuszczonej kawiarni, gdzie usiadły na przeciwko siebie. Kim: Jejku, jak fajnie w końcu gdzieś wyjść bez siostry... :< Chelsea uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny przyjacielsko. Chelsea: Cóż, Tobie też należy się nie co swobody, czyż nie? Powiedziała kładąc swoją dłoń na jej dłoni. Chelsea: Zawsze pierwszy sezon wspominam wyjątkowo, mimo że nie zrobiłam furory. :) Kim: To w sumie...bardzo podobnie do mnie. Wiecznie wszyscy mają mnie za kogoś w tle Sim. Ona jest trochę za wybuchowa. Ja osobiście nienawidzę reality-show, ale staram się pilnować by nie wpadała w kłopoty. Chelsea zaśmiała się. Chelsea: Widzę, że mamy dość sporo wspólnego! Ja też tu wróciłam, nie dla siebie. Kim: Masz na myśli jednego z tych braci? Chelsea kiwnęła potakująco głową. Chelsea: Lukas mnie namówił. Bardzo mu się nie podoba powrót do Kanady, Luki. Podobno ma tu ogromne problemy i wrócił tylko przez właściciela programu. Póki co to tylko plotki, ale wole mieć na niego oko. Kim zamyśliła się na chwilę. Kim: Ale właściwie dlaczego? Plotki o Was zamilkły po finale 1 sezonu. Podobno zawsze Ciebie olewał. Chelsea: Nie olewał. Jego mentalność na to nie pozwoliła byśmy byli razem. A czemu to robię... Może z tego samego powodu co Ty opiekujesz się Sim? ;) Sim w tym czasie zakradała się szybem wentylacyjnym i podglądała Jamesa, który po prostu sobie leżał na łóżku w starym pokoju odnowy biologicznej. James: W końcu chwila samotności. Już odwykłem od tego programu. Po chwili coś zahuczało nad jego głową. James: Szczury...albo Greg. GREG! Słyszę Cię! Sim przełknęła ślinę, źle postawiła rękę i wyleciała z szybu wprost na Jamesa, James się tylko zaśmiał. James: Widzę po wczoraj, to Ty normalnie na mnie lecisz. Sim: Pfff, daruj sobie. Powiedz raczej po co tak się alienujesz? James założył rękę na rękę i spojrzał spode łba na dziewczynę. James: Wiesz...to ja powinienem zapytać po co mnie podglądasz przez szyb wentylacyjny. Sim: Eeee...ja po prostu tędy przechodziłam? Szukałam Kim! James nie spuszczał z niej swojego wzroku, a nabrał jeszcze bardziej surowego wyglądu. Sim: Zamknij się! Nie gadam z looserami! James przewrócił oczami. James: I w tym wypadku mogę powiedzieć to samo. Czyżbyś w końcu trafiła na kamień, którego nie jesteś w stanie pokonać? Sim: Jesteś co najwyżej kamyczkiem! Spadam stąd. James zaśmiał się. James: Jeśli będziesz potrzebowała sojuszu piękna, daj znać. James położył się wygodnie na łóżku i zadowolony z przebiegu rozmowy zaczął rozmyślać. W tym samym czasie Juan spotkał się z Lukasem na stadionowej loży Vip. Juan Alberto: Cóż za zaszczyt widzieć starą obsadę i przyjaciół Luki w jednym programie ze mną. Powiedział pół poważnym tonem. Lukas: Ja, Chelsea i Greg jesteśmy tu by mu pomóc. Więc po prostu, rozmawiaj ze mną jak na przesłuchaniu. Potem zajmiemy się czym innym. Juan Alberto: Co zaś odwalił? Lukas: Federały USA go szukają, a sprowadzają go to programu w Kanadzie. Nie wydaje Ci się to trochę nienormalne? Juan Alberto założył nogę na nogę i zaczął słuchać detektywa. Lukas: Ja z własnej woli zgłosiłem się do programu, jako jeden z niewielu uczestników. Mamy wszystkie jego papiery, tylko póki co nie mam możliwości ich odtajnienia. Stąd wylądował właśnie na wspomnianym przez Chrisa Madagaskarze. Juan Alberto: To nie była jego osobista decyzja? Lukas: Po 4 sezonie, wiele rzeczy miało dość dziwne końce. Cała sprawa tego programu jest cholernie zawiła. Juan Alberto: A Carlos? Co on tu robi? Lukas zaśmiał się. Lukas: Od 3 lat razem współpracujemy. Ja go zgłosiłem, więc można powiedzieć że nie jest tu dobrowolnie. Przed programem się widzieliście? Juan ALberto: Hm...Nie, unika kontaktu całkowicie. Jak zawsze. -.- Alex skakała po trybunach a goniła ją Angelika. Lekko zdyszana usiadła na jednej z ławek. Angelika: Od seksu to aż takiej kondycji mieć nie będę, zwolnij... Alex zachichotała w swoim starym stylu. Alex: Przecież chcesz zaliczyć! No to dawaj złotko, pokaż że jesteś tego warta. Angelika: Ja!? Ja jestem tego warta! Powiedziała znów się rozpędzając niemal do prędkości TGV. Alex bez problemu unikała dziewczyny. Alex: No rozczarowujesz mnie! No chyba chcicy to Ty nie masz. :D Wskoczyła na jej plecy i odskoczyła w drugą stronę. Alex: *ziew* No co? Angelika: Już Cię mam! Skoczyła w stronę dziewczyny. Alex: No MASZ! I dostała jakąś pałką w łeb, padła nieprzytomna. Jarosław: Jebana kurwa. Do pierdolonego wyzwania się ocuci. Alex wskoczyła na plecy Jarka i pocałowała go w jego łysą głowę. Alex: Jesteś kochany. <3 Carlos przyniósł plany ochrony rancha Chuckowi. Chuck sceptycznie wciąż do tego podchodził. Chuck: No ale kurcze...nigdy tego nie potrzebowałem. Carlos: Tak, tak. Każdy tak mówi a potem gdy dochodzi do kiepskiej sytuacji to nagle każdy mógł zadbać o bezpieczeństwo. Chuck podszedł bliżej chłopaka. Chuck: A byłes kiedykolwiek na prawdziwym ranchu u ranchera? Carlos się na chwilę zamyślił. Carlos: Nie nie miałem okazji. Niezbyt lubie te klimaty. Chuck nieco się zniesmaczył. Carlos: Sorki. Chuck zaśmiał się. Chuck: To nie Twoja wina, normalne. Rzucił dla rozluźnienia atmosfery. Chuck: Więc widzisz. Nie znasz realiów, to też nie do końca Twoja ocena musi być słuszna. Carlos: Heh...tak... :< Chuck wyciągnął cygaro. Chuck: Troche dzikiego zachodu chcesz posmakować? Carlos: A daj! Carlos zaciągnął się cygarem i zaczął się dusić. Greg w tym czasie spotkał Joanne, która torturowała manekina. Greg wzruszył ramionami. Greg: Yo, laska. Nie masz innych zajęć tylko sport? Joanna: Nie. Uderzyła mocno w manekina. Joanna: To mi w zupełności wystarcza. Greg: Znam już jednego takiego zioma, co mówił tak samo a jak skończył to oboje wiemy. Joanna: Ty się ciesz, że znormalniałeś. To nie na mnie polowali w finale 2 sezonu. Greg popadł w chwilową retrospekcję. xD Greg: Wpływ tego programu na ludzi jest okropny. Bo co ja kurna tu jestem. Joanna kpiąco na niego spojrzała. Joanna: To zrezygnuj. Jednego frajera będzie mniej. Odepchnęła go z całej siły i poszła przed siebie zadziorna walki o milion. Greg podrapał się po głowie. Greg: Gdybym nie był tu dla przyjaciela, już dawno bym zrezygnował. Rzucił w duchu do siebie i kopnął manekina zażenowany całym programem. Pod Stadionem Plik:Słodziaki.png W miejscu ostatniego wyzwania wylądował Lukaninho. Uciekał przed czymś. Lukaninho:' Przestań mnie gonić do cholery! ' Spojrzał za siebie a za nim była wielka modliszka. Zwinnym ruchem odskoczył od potwora. Lukaninho: Co to za chore potwory!? Wykrzyknął wściekły. Chwycił pobliską belkę od bramki i uderzył modliszkę. Lukaninho: To jakaś kpina, McLean! Modliszka wskoczyła na niego i zaczęła z nim walczyć wręcz. Lukaninho: Spi.rdalaj! Aauuuuuu!! Modliszka odgryzła mu rękę, z której lało się soczysta ilość krwi. Lukaninho: No przecież ona mnie wykończy, Chris zrób coś do cholery! Za nim pojawił się wielki niedźwiedź. Lukaninho: No...nie! Po chwili obudził się, spoglądając przed siebie i od razu na swoją rękę. Lukaninho: Uff...to tylko koszmar... Oparł się o bramkę ponownie. Lukaninho: Ja tu cierpię... Powiedział cały blady, próbując wstać. Lukaninho: No stary...dasz radę... Obok stadionu, wysypisko śmieci. Plik:Słodziaki.png Plik:Ponuraki.png Obok stadionu niedawno zagościło najnowsze wysypisko śmieci w Ontario. Zawodnicy spojrzeli po sobie wymieniając sie zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami. Chris: Mówią, że nienawiść buduje najlepsze reality-show na świecie. Czy w tym programie będzie inaczej? Sim pokazała środkowym palec Angelice. Angelika: Wsadź go sobie wiesz gdzie. Sim: No chyba Ty! Chris im przerwał oburzonym tonem. Chris: Czy ja Wam aby na pewno nie przeszkadzam!? Dziewczyny wymieniły się kolejnymi uprzejmościami znów pokazując sobie popularnego faka. Chris: Cóż...tutaj ta teoria się chyba sprawdzi. <3 Ale przechodząc do tego po co Was tu zebrałem. Lukas: Spójrz na jednego z naszych rywali. Mruknął spoglądając na Lukę, który siedział na ziemi i trzymał się za swoją dłoń. Chris: Ah tak. Łap, piłkarzyno. Rzucił mój jakąś tubkę. Chris: Zrób to co powinieneś. Co do reszty. Podzielcie się na dwie grupy drużynowe. I od razu nazwijcie się grupa 1 Ponuraki, i grupa 2 Ponuraki. Analogicznie niech zrobią to samo Słodziaki. Po chwili podziały były gotowe. Chris: Więc proszę do siebie team 1 ze strony słodziaków, Chelsea, Luka, Alex i Joanna oraz ponuraki James, Sim i Lukas. Pozostali niech wrócą na stadion. Reszta zawodników wzruszyła ramionami i poszła pozostali wraz za Chrisem udali się na wysypisko śmieci. Chris zaśmiał się. Chris: Cóż, Wasze zadanie jest proste jak konstrukcja cepa. Musicie szukać rzeczy, które pomogą drugiej drużynie skonstruować coś. Jakieś pytania? Wszyscy podnieśli ręce do góry. Chris: Hm..Chelsea? Chelsea: A co będą konstruować? Chris: Nie powiem. Radźcie sobie. Jeszcze jakieś? P''ozostałe ręce opadły w dół.'' Chris: Świetnie nie ma pytań. Do dzieła! Macie godzinę. Wyzwanie część 1 Plik:Słodziaki.png Na wysypisku odpadów zgrupowali się Chelsea, Lukaninho, Alex oraz Joanna. Każdy rozglądał się w około kombinując jednocześnie plan na rozgrywkę, by poszło im to najefektywniej. Chelsea: '''Jakieś pomysły czego mamy szukać? '''Joanna: Uniwersalnych rzeczy dla mnie. Rzuciła podnosząc leżącą obok jej nogi hantlę. Alex: 'Wybuchowej zabawy! '''Lukaninho: '''Nie wiem czy znajdziemy tu cokolwiek co będzie potrzebne do zadania. ''Mruknął. Spojrzał jak jedna sterta śmieci spadła na drugą i w sumie...nie wyleciało z tego nic konstruktywnego. '''Lukaninho: Same śmieci tutaj. Chelsea: 'Wszystko w porządku? ''Lukaninho otrzepał się i ruszył w stertę śmieci. 'Lukaninho: '''Jasne złotko, Wy traćcie czas a ja się rozejrzę. ''Mruknął i poszedł. 'Alex: '''To ja też lecę! OHAYO! ''I wyskoczyła z miejsca. 'Joanna: 'Żeś miała genialny plan, ale nie wyszło. Cóż za szkoda. Lepiej pobiegnij za swoim księciem. Prychnęła i również zmyła się z miejsca. Chelsea wzięła głęboki wdech. '''Chelsea: Całe życie pod górkę… Plik:Ponuraki.png Ponuraki jak to ponuraki, swoim stylem gry przypominają bardziej pustoszący huragan aniżeli współpracujących ludzi. Każdy pobiegł od razu w swoją stronę szukając czegoś, co może się przydać kolejnej grupie w zadaniu. James gwizdał sobie i kopał co popadnie. James: 'Jeśli się będę mniej starał, może przegramy. ''Przystanął i zamyślił się na chwilę, biorąc jakąś deskę. 'James: '''A jeśli włożę serducho w zadanie i zyskam lojalność. ''Roześmiał się. '''James: Tak jak Anabell. Wziął tą deskę i położył na środku miejsca ich „zbiórki” której w sumie nawet nie ustalili. James: 'Zrobiłem coś? Zrobiłem. ''Poszedł przed siebie. Sim wraz z Lukasem idąc tyłem rozglądając się na różne strony, uderzyli w siebie. '''Sim: Patrz jak chodzisz baranie! Lukas coś zanotował w notatniku. Sim: 'No chyba Cię pogięło! Skup się na zadaniu. ''Lukas pokiwał obojętnie głową i poszedł dalej. '''Sim: SAMI DZIWACY! Plik:Słodziaki.png Drużyna w końcu rozdzielona łaziła po wysypisku. Lukaninho przechodził od jednej góry śmieci do drugiej, wzdychając. Lukaninho: Po co tu przylatywałem. Madagaskar to taka piękna wyspa. Podniósł lornetkę z ziemi i zaczął się rozglądać. Lukaninho: Wejdę tam, będzie dobry punkt widokowy. Rzucił i zaczął wspinać się na największą górę ze wszystkich.Alex skakała z górki na górkę nie wiedząc w sumie dokładnie gdzie się podziać. Alex: Dlaczego Chris zawsze wymyśla takie dziwne zadania!? Zaśmiała się pod nosem, po czym podniosła jakąś puszkę i popchnęła ją na dół. Która uderzyła w ironii w śmietnik xD i cała górka zawaliła się wraz z Alex. Wynurzyła głowę spod stery świeżych zapachów. Alex: 'Prawie jak Jarek po kąpieli. ''Mruknęła rozbawiona. Joanna biegła przez wysypisko i zobaczyła Alexa w tych całych śmieciach. '''Joanna: Wreszcie wylądowałaś tam gdzie powinnaś. Looserka. Krzyknęła by ją usłyszała i jeszcze przyśpieszyła biegu. Po chwili wpadła w coś i odbiła się. Joanna: Co to jest!? Jeden chłopak się zaśmiał. Joanna: Frankie!? Co Ty tu do cholery robisz!? Frankie się zarumienił. Frankie: Znasz mnie. <3 Joanna: Trudno nie znać otyłej świni. Mruknęła. Podirytowany Frankie wyciągnął telefon. Frankie: Ochrona. Zabrać ją stąd. Joanna krzywo się uśmiechnęła. Joanna: No wiesz...może jednak się dogadamy…? ^^ Zobaczyła jak ochrona biegnie w jej stronę. Joanna: 'Kumam! ''Jej tempo nabrało rekordowej prędkości, przy twarzy Frankiego jeszcze utrzymywał się kurz. Chelsea w tym momencie stuknęła Frankiego w ramie, stając ofc. na swoich obcasach. C'''helsea: Eeee...Hej? ^^ Frankie: Cześć. Kolejna, która chce się ponabijać? Spojrzał badającym ją wzrokiem. Chelsea wyciągnęła dłoń. Chelsea: Miło mi Cię poznać. Frankie z radością uścinął jej dłoń. Frankie: Mi Ciebie również! Potrzebujesz pomocy? Chelsea: '''Tak! Wiesz co może nam się przydać w wyzwaniu? '''Frankie: Miałem nie mówić...No ale, chodź pokaże Ci! ;) Plik:Ponuraki.png W tym momencie wracamy do niesamowitej drużyny, która nie potrafi kompletnie się skupić na zadaniu. Lukas po zostawieniu dziewczyny samej sobie natrafił na opuszczony dźwig, któremu brakowało nieco części. Lukas: Hm...co by tu zrobił Carlos. Podszedł bliżej maszyny, zauważył że posiada ona magnez. Lukas: Jeśli by to uruchomić? Zaczął rozrysowywać plany w swoim notatniku. James przechodząc szturchnął go w ramię. James: Widzę tak jak ja kombinujesz tak by coś zrobić, a się nie narobić? Lukas zmierzył go wzrokiem po czym znów zajrzał do notatnika. Lukas: Jeśli uruchomimy tą maszynę, może szybciej przeszukamy to gówno? James podrapał się po głowie. James: W sumie to jakaś myśl. A niech ta słodka koreańska idiotka szuka. Lukas: '''„Idiotka”. Widać, że na nią lecisz. '''James: Ej, ej. Zajmij się swoim notatniczkiem. Lukas: Jak chcesz free money to doklei się do Angeliki, przecież to ona wygrała. James zrobił się poirytowany na twarzy. James: Nie Twój interes. Uruchamiamy to, czy opierdalamy się dalej? Lukas przewrócił oczami. Lukas: 'Jakbyśmy coś innego robili. ''Sim trafiła na górę, gdzie wystawała jakaś duża metalowa część. 'Sim: '''Co to za barachło? ''Podeszła do tego bliżej i podskoczyła z bólu łapiąc się od razu za stopę. '''Sim: Aau...pewnie metal. Rzuciła sama do siebie i zaczęła to odkopywać. Sim: 'A jak to będzie za ciężkie? ''Słychać nagle Chrisa, że do końca ich części wyzwania zostało około 10 minut. 'Sim: '''Dobra, kopie. Oby reszta coś miała. O czym ja gadam, ja tu tylko walczę o kasę. Plik:Słodziaki.png ''Frankie wraz z Chelsea dotarli do zakopanego starego robota. Spojrzała na chłopaka zdziwiona. 'Chelsea: '''Po co nam robot? '''Frankie: '''Hm...pomyśl słodziutka. Wiem, że masz coś tam pod kopułą. ''Zaśmiał się, Chelsea również dla pozorów zaśmiała. '''Chelsea: Potrzebne będą...roboty..? ^^ Frankie klasnął w dłonie. Frankie: Widzisz, zdolna jesteś bestia! Wystarczy, że go przeniesiecie i uruchomicie na miejscu. Tak czy siak spadam. Chelsea: Dziękuje Ci! Pomachała mu na pożegnanie. Joanna wciąż uciekała przed ochroną. Joanna: Cholerny grubas! Oberwała kulką, padła na ziemie. Joanna: UMIERAM! AAAA!! UMIERAM! Joanna przewracała się po ziemi i wciąż krzyczała. Ochroniarze nad nią staneli i patrzyli się na debilkę. Joanna: C'O SIĘ TAK PATRZYCIE JA UMIERAM! ''Ochroniarze spojrzeli po sobie i pokazali jej napis „Pistolety do paintballu”. Zaczęli chichotać i poszli z miejsca. '''Joanna: Eeee…Chris będzie musiał to usunąć! ' No chyba, nie! XD' Lukaninho w końcu dotarł do na tą górę którą tak bardzo pragnął zdobyć.Usiadł na chwile na górze i złapał się za rękę. Lukaninho: Musisz dać radę stary. Alex: Co, kontuzja? Haha! Doskoczyła do chłopaka. Alex: 'Patrz! Chelsea macha! Lecimy do niej. ''Wzięła Lukę na ręce i wraz z nim zeskoczyła. XD ''' Tego też nie wytniemy! Plik:Ponuraki.png Lukas wraz z Jamesem wciąż stali nad wspomnianą maszyną, wierząc w swój ambitny projekt. Chociaż czas ich gonił oni nadal z nadzieją grzebali przy machinie. James: Nigdy nie byłbym mechanikem. Lukas: Jedynie Fake Mechanikiem. James się zamyślił. James: '''Tak jak, Fake Detektyw. Tylko, że nawet i wtedy byś się z nikim nie przespał. '''Lukas: Wolę spokojnie życie niż żerować na kobietach! Odparł z dumą. James: '''Mają dobry seks, ja mam spokojne życie. Czego chcieć więcej? '''Lukas: Jesteś bydlakiem. James: Dzięki! <3 Oczywiście w międzyczasie cały czas majstrowali przy dźwigu. Sim odkopywała robota. Sim: Samej to zawsze ciężko. Ale choćby góry srały, to zrobie to zadanie! Powiedziała z dumą w głosie. Sim: Byłam sezon temu najlepsza! Nagle na głowe spadła jej kartka z tabelką z poprzedniego sezonu, wściekła Sim ją potargała. Plik:Słodziaki.png Do Chelsea przy starym robocie dobiegła Alex z Luką na rękach. Chelsea zaniepokojona zerknęła na chłopaka. Chelsea: Stało Ci się coś? Lukaninho się krzywo uśmiechnął. Lukaninho: Nie, Alex przesadza. Lecz po chwili poklepał dziewczynę po ramieniu. Lukaninho: 'Ale dobra robota, Alex! Dbanie o członków drużyny jest ważne. ''Odparł ze stoickim spokojem. '''Chelsea: '''Mamy zadanie, musimy to przenieść na stadion! Mamy mało czasu! '''Alex: Jesteś pewna? Lukaninho machnął ręką. Lukaninho: 'I tak nic lepszego nie mamy. Bierzemy i uciekamy z tym. ''Złapali robota i pobiegli z nim na stadion, po drodze zahaczyła się o nich Joanna cała w paintballowej farbie. Plik:Ponuraki.png Sim w końcu udało się odkopać robota. Sama po sobie zerknęła i ani żywego ducha w pobliżu. 'Sim: '''Jak ja to przeniosę?! ''Kopnęła tą machinę i nic. Chłopaki w tym czasie uruchomili magnez w pojeździe i nagle Sim która trzymała się robota wylądowała wraz z nim zaczepiona o magnez. 'Sim: '''Puśćcie to! ''Wrzasnęła na nich. 'James: '''No nie wiem bella. ''Puścił jej oczko, ta się zarumieniła. '''Chris: Koniec czasu wyzwania! Rozbrzmiało na całe wysypisko. Sim: Nic nie zanieśliśmy! Co zrobimy teraz!? James wściekły rzucił puszką w pojazd robotniczy, który wybuchnął. Po wyzwaniu Plik:Słodziaki.png Plik:Ponuraki.png Na środku stadiony stały drugie grupy drużyn oraz pośrodku Chris. Który zmarszczył brwi na widok robota niesionego przez słodziaki. Chris: 'Skąd go macie!? ''Chelsea uśmiechnęła się miło. 'Chelsea: '''Od Frankusia. <3 ''Chris zrobił ponurą minę, nacisnął jakiś przycisk. Kamera przenosi nas do Frankiego, który wraz ze swoim biurem wyleciał w powietrze. '''Chris: Dobrze. <3 Przewrócił oczami. Chris: 'Jak widać drużyna, nic nie ma. Jaka szkoda. Czyżby walkower po prostu? ''W tle nagle słychać krzyk dziewczyny „Zespół ponuraków znowy błysnął!” oraz męski „Nah, to fakt”. I wylądowali wraz z robotem na ziemi, obok swojej drużyny. '''Chris: Cóż! Oni też mają robota! Klasnął w dłonie. Chris: Nie ukrywam, że chciałbym byście mieli trudniejsze zadanie, no ale...Pozostałe grupy muszą tylko ożywić te cacka! Druzynie, której się to pierwszej uda...Wygra nietykalność dla swojej drużyny. Lukaninho: '''Czyli na razie nie jestem potrzebny? '''Chris: Nie. Lukaninho poszedł przed siebie. Lukas wraz z Chelsea poszli po cichu za nim. Chris: Czyżby trójkącik? Dobra! Do dzieła patałachy! ZADANIE 2 Plik:Słodziaki.png Słodziaki pojawiły się wokół robota Greg wyjął notatnik, który wcześniej rzucił mu Lukas. Greg: To może najpierw zbierzmy myśli, ziomy? Chuck wybudził się ze sjesty. Chuck: Jedyna słuszna myśl. Angelika wzruszyła ramionami. Angelika: Wolałabym przestudiować nowe pozycje kamasutry :/ Greg się zaśmiał. Greg: Na pewno wszystkie znasz, laska! Chuck chętnie Ci pomoże, jak wygramy, prawda ziom? Objął Chucka ramieniem i poklepał go jednocześnie. Chuck: T'''aaak.. -.- '''Angelika: Mam plan! Zaczęła coś chłopakom szeptać. Greg: Ma to sens! Angelika dumna z siebie uściskała chłopaka. Chuck: Może Ty chcesz z nią poćwiczyć? Greg zaśmiał się. Greg: To Twoja kwestia, kowboju. Plik:Ponuraki.png Carlos już od samego początku pracował nad planami uruchomienia robota. Juan Alberto i Kim czekali na instrukcje. Carlos: Juan, skombinuj narzędia. Kim, załatw niepotrzebne szmaty. Kim kiwnęła potakująco głową, Juan się równie szybko zmył. Carlos obchodził maszynę. Carlos: Rocznik 1975, ZSRR. Kto by się spodziewał wtedy takich cudów techniki. Zamyślony spoglądał na to dzieło nim się spostrzegł pozostałych. Carlos: 'Świetnie. Kim, masz proste zadanie przetrzyj robota z brudu. '''Kim: '''Jeśli uważasz, że czystość jest ważna...Okej :C '''Carlos: '''Ważne to jest! Jedno z najważniejszych zadań! ''Uśmiechnął się do niej przyjacielsko, Kim również odwzajemniła uśmiechniła. 'Carlos: '''Juan, chodź. Plik:Słodziaki.png ''Słodziaki chodziły wokół robota i szukały jego „silnika”. Dziwili się czemu nie mogą nic znaleźć. Nagle spadła im z nieba kartka. '''Angelika: '''Amerykańskie dzieło z 1934 roku. Prawdopodobnie popsute. '''Greg: Jakbyśmy nie mieli wystarczająco trudno, ziomy. Chuck wyjął rewolwer i strzelił do machiny. Przedziurawił ją w 5 miejscach. Chuck: Cóż, mając te 5 dziur, możemy zrobić wejście i go jakoś odpalić. Mruknął zdmuchując dym z rewolwerów. Angelika: Mój bohater. <3 Greg ponownie poklepał Chucka po plecach. Greg: Starasz się o nagrodę...brawo! Chuck tylko westchnął. Chuck: Nie dobijaj. Greg jako pierwszy wszedł do środka. Greg: Jakby co gołąbeczky nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. <3 Angelika wkleiła się w Chucka, ten ją od siebie odsunął. Chuck: 'Po wyzwaniu. ''Po chwili klęknął i modlił się o porażkę. Plik:Ponuraki.png Kim w pocie czoła polerowała robota, bo w sumie to było tak naprawdę jedyne kobiece zadanie, raczej po prostu nie chcieli dać jej brudnej roboty. Kim w sumie tam nie narzekała. 'Kim: '''A Wam chłopaki jak idzie? ''Carlos coś gmyrał w kabelkach. '''Carlos: No ciężko. Stara technologia. Juan Alberto: W dodatku radziecka. Carlos: Lepiej niż koreańska. Kim spojrzała wymownie na chłopaka. Kim: Ekhem, co masz na myśli? Carlos: Nic, mówie o północnej części. Kim: Aaa okej. :) Od razu się rozweseliła i wróciła do swojej pracy. Carlos: Nożyce. Juan bez problemu podał mu nożyce. Carlos: Siostro, operujemy na otwarty sercu, nie mamy czasu! Juan przewrócił oczami. Juan Alberto: 'Niespełnione ambicje, doktorze? ''Carlos wraz z Juanem prychnęli śmiechem. Plik:Słodziaki.png Angelika pchała Chucka do szatni, ten jednak nieugięty stał w miejscu. 'Chuck: '''Mówiłem coś. ''Mruknął i wystrzelił z rewolweru. Angelika wyskoczyła do góry przestraszona. 'Angelika: '''Okej :C ''Powiedziała smutna. 'Angelika: '''Wszyscy mnie dziś szkalujo… Jarek, Chuck :C ''Greg majstrował coś przy robocie i wślizgnęła się do niego Angelika. Zaczęła masować mu plecy. '''Greg: Pracuje laska! Angelika: 'No jesteśmy sami :c ''Angelika nie przestawała napierać. Greg odwrócił się do niej, po czym przychylił swoje usta do niej. '''Greg: Lubisz być traktowana jak...suka w łóżku? Zapytał zalotnym głosem do niej. Angelika: Oh tak! Greg pociągnął za włosy i wyszeptał jej na ucho ponownie. Greg: '''To spierdalaj, bo przeszkadzasz. '''Angelika: :C Greg spojrzał do kamery. Greg: No ziomy, ile można myśleć o seksie!? Plik:Ponuraki.png Ponuraki kombinowały chyba nieco żwawiej od swoich rywali. Robot był już wypolerowany na błysk, ale chłopaki dalej mieli problem go uruchomić. Kim: '''Chyba ta radziecka technologia chyba jest trudna. '''Carlos: Nie, po prostu potrzeba więcej czasu… Powiedział szeptem do dziewczyny, chociaż tak naprawdę nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Juan Alberto cały czas coś przestawiał w robocie. Juan Alberto: TO non sens. To nie zadziała. Powiedział niezadowolony, po chwili spojrzał na Jarka, który siłował się z Chefem. Juan Alberto: A może by… Kopnął robota z całej siły a ten się odpalił. Robot: '''ZDRASTVUJTE! '''Juan Alberto&Carlos&KIM: TAK!!!! Wszyscy przytulili się do siebie. Chris podszedł do nich. Chris: 'Gratuluje pierwszej wygranej w tym sezonie! Widzę się z wami na ceremonii. ''Mruknął i po chwili zniknął. Ceremonia: Plik:Słodziaki.png Plik:Ponuraki.png Na ceremonii tradycyjnie zjawiły się obie drużyny. Zwycięska drużyna w loży zwycięzców, oraz na ławce przegranych team słodziaków, który zaznał gorycz porażki. Chris spojrzał na zawodnikach. '''Chris: '''To kogo typujecie by miał szanse powalczyć o nietykalność? '''Lukas: Dajcie Carlosowi, najwięcej się napracował. Carlos spojrzał po reszcie. Carlos: Juan. James: Jasne, że mi. Sim: Mi!? Juan przewrócił oczami. Juan Alberto: 'Mam to gdzieś. Niech Carlos dostanie. ''Kim pociągnięta za włosy przez Sim wrząsnęła wręcz. '''Kim: Sim! Chris: No to mamy 2-2...Juan, masz to gdzieś? Juan wzruszył ramionami. Juan Alberto: Sam się utrzymam w programie. Chris: '''No to lecisz pod stadion. ''Sim spojrzała na chłopaka z nienawiścią. '' '''Carlos: Zasłużony wybór. Sim: CICHO SIEDŹ KUJONIE! Chris: Rety, masz wieczny pms? Kim potaknęła głową cicho. Chris: Tak sądziłem. Dobra, czas na rozdawanie medali. Greg, Alex i Chelsea. Gratulacje jesteście bezpieczni. Wszyscy złapali po medalu. Chris: Chuck i Luka też łapcie. Rzucił im po kolejnym medalu. '' '''Lukaninho:' Ta. Chris: Zagrożone są...Angelika oraz Joanna! Angelika i Joanna spojrzały po sobie. Chris: Angela, chyba mają dość kamasutry, nie sądzisz? Angelika: :C Chris: Twoja chęc rywalizacji zabija team, Joanna! A z programu wylatuje ... ... ... ... .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. Chris: ANGELIKA!!! Joanna: '''TAK! Macie farta frajerzy! ''Ścisnęła pięści. '' '''Angelika: Czekaj Chris. Podeszła do niego, zaczęła gmyrać w swojej spódniczce i spod majtek wyciągnęła statuetkę głowy Chrisa. Angelika: Nietykalność. Zostaje. Powiedziała obojętnie. '' '''Chris:' WOW! JOANNA WYLATUJESZ! Joanna: ALE TO NIE FAIR! Chris: Fair, fair. Wcisnął przycisk i zabrała ją ochrona z wysypiska. Chuck i Greg westchnęli. ' Jasne, że statuetki póki co nikt nie zdobył. Jedną dobrą podróbkę przepuszczę! Angelika dodaje więcej rywalizacji! *zatarł dłonie*' Chris stanął przed zawodnikami. Chris: I za nami 2 odcinek! Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Powrotu Legend! Wszelkie komentarze i opinie mile widziane. :) Kategoria:Powrót Legend - Odcinki